Naklea
|name= |race=Demigod |gender=Female |title(s)=Demon Queen |birthplace=Char Actus |eye colour=Hazel |hair colour=Brown |residence=Anelom |status=Alive |family=*Korenia *Kedrath *Almunan *Qedic |affiliation=Aldverus Pantheon Naklea is a demigod and the third eldest child of Korenia. Initially loyal to her mother, Naklea would rebel along with several of her siblings by assisting them in the creation of the demon race and the establishment of Anelom. With an army and a throne, Naklea and her three siblings would become kings and a queen. Background Born as the third child but the first daughter of the titan Korenia, Naklea was born in Char Actus but spent time in her mother's realm of Marokal. When the war with the dragons began, she fought alongside her brothers against them. When Vekae appeared declared peace between the two factions forcefully, Naklea was among those who attacked him, only to be nearly killed by him when he devastated his aggressors' numbers as a show of force. When the gods began to actively replenish their numbers, leading to a large uptick of new gods and demigods, Naklea supported the initiative by believing she would gain more power. However, it would soon become apparent that she would not be accepted into the higher echelons of Char Actus, eventually losing all the faith she previously held in the system. Her brother Kedrath would eventually convince her that the only way to get what she wants is to take it. They, along with two other siblings, would soon depart Char Actus and create Anelom when they augmented themselves with the souls of dragons and united their magic to form the new realm. Demon Queen With her throne and kingdom erected, Naklea constructs thousands of vessels through her magic to serve as the basis of her demons. She would open the Void and draw in sympathetic spirits into her domain, allowing them to possess the constructs and give them life. As they settled within their new forms, she would mould them into forms that she found necessary for any future plans she may have, rendering her demons as unique compared to others. Personality & Traits Naklea is a serious but emotional demigod that has lost any and all faith that the gods know what they are going. She believes that the gods are simply doing what they desire while keeping those beneath from them rising in society through political manipulation that younger gods can't match or defend against, something she is willing to participate in when it suits her. Naklea does not care about the lives of mortals, willing to kill entire towns should it smell wrong to her. As she is surrounded by typically weaker creatures, she has become drunk on her own arrogance and belief of being all powerful. Although supremely arrogance and malevolent, she is noticeably different when within the privacy of behind the scenes. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': As a demigod, Naklea has the strength that far surpasses that of mortals and minor gods. Since taking a demonic throne, she has access to power that grants her superior strength when she uses it. *'Immortality': Naklea is immune to all mortal disease and does not age. *'Magic': She has access to divine magic having been born in a powerful lineage. After being a demonic queen, she can now use chaos magic. *'Conversion': Naklea can create new demons through the use of mortal or immortal souls, much like her brothers. *'Hydrokinesis': She can manipulate water to a substantial degree. In addition to manipulation, she can communicate with water-borne creatures and does not require oxygen to breathe. Weaknesses *'Divinity': As a demigod, she can be killed by those who hold divinity. *'Magic': Naklea can be weakened, injured or killed through the use of powerful magic. Relationships *Korenia - Mother *Kedrath - Older brother *Almunan - Younger Brother *Qedic - Younger Brother